onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Twitter
Twitter is an online social networking service through which several crew and cast members share information about ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Twitter Accounts Creators *'AdamHorowitzLA' (Adam Horowitz) Writers *'adam_nussdorf' (Adam Nussdorf) *'AndrewChambliss' (Andrew Chambliss) *'anygivenchunday' (Tze Chun) *'cvetkovladimir' (Vladimir Cvetko) *'danielthomsen' (Daniel T. Thomsen) *'flying_lobster' (Bill Wolkoff) *'horgandee' (Dana Horgan) *'ianbgoldberg' (Ian Goldberg) *'inktankgirl' (Brigitte Hales) *'JaneEspenson' (Jane Espenson) *'kaogirl' (Jenn Kao) *'Kitmoxie' (Christine Boylan) *'leahfong' (Leah Fong) *'KalindaVazquez' (Kalinda Vazquez) *'richardhatem' (Richard Hatem) *'ScottNimerfro' (Scott Nimerfro †) *'rinamimoun' (Rina Mimoun) *'stickhippo' (Katie Wech) Directors *'_DaveBarrett' (David M. Barrett) *'daveland2' (David Solomon) (Current account) *'daveland' (David Solomon) (Old Account) *'RomeoTi' (Romeo Tirone) *'UglyVictor' (Victor Nelli) Cast Members *'1MichaelColeman' (Michael Coleman) *'1oliverbell' (Oliver Bell) *'_Andrew_Jenkins' (Andrew Jenkins) *'Abby_Ross' (Abby Ross) *'AbrahamBenrubi' (Abraham Benrubi) *'ACroasdell' (Adam Croasdell) *'alex_desert' (Alex Désert) *'andreakbrooks' (Andrea Brooks) *'AnthonyKeyvan' (Anthony Keyvan) *'actoralexzahara' (Alex Zahara) *'actor_milli' (Milli Wilkinson) *'actressaratomko' (Sara Tomko) *'adey800' (Adrian Hough) *'agnesbruckner1' (Agnes Bruckner) *'aliskovbye' (Alissa Skovbye) *'amirarison' (Amir Arison) *'AmyAcker' (Amy Acker) *'AnastasiaGLive' (Anastasia Griffith) *'andjwest' (Andrew J. West) *'annabethgish' (Annabeth Gish) *'AntonStarkman' (Anton Starkman) *'ARNOLDPINNOCK' (Arnold Pinnock) *'AvaAcres' (Ava Acres) *'BaileeMadison' (Bailee Madison) *'BarbaraHershey8' (Barbara Hershey) *'bauervanstraten' (Kristin Bauer van Straten) *'bengcotton' (Ben Cotton) *'Benjstockham' (Benjamin Stockham) *'bernardcutty' (Bernard Curry) *'berrycuppugs' (Conner Dwelly) *'bexmader' (Rebecca Mader) *'Brad_Dourif' (Brad Dourif) *'brandonsspink' (Brandon Spink) *'bryantcentre' (Peter Bryant) (Jailer) *'BriSharbino' (Brighton Sharbino) *'caroline_ford' (Caroline Ford]) *'captaingauthier' (Christopher Gauthier) *'catlh' (Catherine Lough Haggquist) *'catsgrimm' (Grayson Gabriel) *'ChrisGorham' (Christopher Gorham) *'colinodonoghue1' (Colin O'Donoghue) *'CgaigHorner' (Craig Horner) *'davidpaulavalon' (David Avalon) *'dalila_bela1' (Dalila Bela) *'davidhoflin' (David Hoflin) *'david_cubitt' (David Cubitt) *'dean_petriw' (Dean Petriw) (Young Baelfire in "Devil's Due") *'dejanloyola' (Dejan Loyola) *'DylanRaySchmid' (Dylan Schmid) *'edwardwfoy' (Edward Foy) (Black Knight (Heart of Darkness)) *'ehrenkassam' (Ehren Kassam) (Young Sir Kay) *'eionbailey' (Eion Bailey) *'elliot_knight' (Elliot Knight) *'emiliederavin' (Emilie de Ravin) *'emmacaulfield' (Emma Caulfield) *'farantahir123' (Faran Tahir) *'FaustinoDiBauda' (Faustino di Bauda) *'fellowyatt' (Wyatt Oleff) *'FreyaTingley' (Freya Tingley) *'gabekhouth' (Gabe Khouth) *'GeorginaHaig' (Georgina Haig) *'gerryrousseau' (Gerry Rousseau) (The Miller / Townsperson 1) *'giacomobaessato' (Giacomo Baessato) *'gilesmatthey' (Giles Matthey) *'GilMckinney' (Gil McKinney) *'glennkeoghactor' (Glenn Keogh) *'gocheeksgo' (Brad Bell) (Boyd Scaremonger) *'HeatherDoerksen' (Heather Doerksen) *'hollingsworthb' (Ben Hollingsworth) *'HuttonPascale' (Pascale Hutton) *'hwarrenchristie' (Warren Christie) *'imrocemaciver' (Rose McGowan) *'ingridtorrance' (Ingrid Torrance) *'JakobDavies' (Jakob Davies) *'jamesbamford' (James Bamford) (Black Knight (Pilot)) *'jamesimmekus' (James Immekus) *'jamesmarstersof' (James Marsters) *'jamiechung1' (Jamie Chung) *'jaredjoseph' (Jarod Joseph) *'JeffreyEKaiser' (Jeffrey Kaiser) *'jenmorrisonlive' (Jennifer Morrison) *'Jesse_Hutch' (Jesse Hutch) *'joanametrass' (Joana Metrass) *'JoAnnaLGarcia' (JoAnna Garcia) *'Johnny_Pypes' (John Pyper-Ferguson) *'jonathanrunyon' (Jonathan Runyon) *'JordynAOlson' (Jordyn Ashley Olson) (The Oracle) *'jschramer' (Jessy Schram) *'JulianMorris' (Julian Morris) *'KarenDavid' (Karen David) *'KarleyScottColl' (Karley Scott Collins) *'keegolicious' (Keegan Connor Tracy) *'LanaParilla' (Lana Parrilla) *'leearenberg' (Lee Arenberg) *'leemajdoub' (Lee Majdoub) (Adult Sir Kay) *'liamgarrigan81' (Liam Garrigan) *'lilsyknight' (Lily Knight) *'Lizzie_A_Bee' (Elizabeth Blackmore) *'MagdaEh' (Magda Apanowicz) (Lara Lewis) *'marilynmanson' (Marilyn Manson) *'matreyascarrwen' (Matreya Scarrwener) *'MattKaneUK' (Matt Kane) *'maulermma' (Paul Lazenby) *'maxlloydjones1' (Max Lloyd-Jones) *'MckennaGraceful' (Mckenna Grace) *'meghanrory' (Meghan Ory) *'MekennaMelvin' (Mekenna Melvin) *'Michaelsocha' (Michael Socha) *'MigMacario' (Mig Macario) *'mikeroberds' (Mike Roberds †) (Donkey Driver) *'milliebbrown' (Millie Brown) *'MissMorahan' (Caroline Morahan) *'MrEricLange' (Eric Lange) *'mraymondjames' (Michael Raymond-James) *'msjaimemurray' (Jaime Murray) *'naveen_andr (Naveen Andrews) *'NicoleMunoz94' (Nicole Munoz) *'nickeversman' (Nick Eversman) *'noah_bean' (Noah Bean) *'PatchFinley' (Glynis Davies) (Spinster #2) *'parkercroft' (Parker Croft) *'pattonoswalt' (Patton Oswalt) (Jerry Peters) *'paulshceer' (Paul Shceer) (Hart Archer / Voice of the Scarecrow) *'paultelfer' (Paul Telfer) *'paulymcgillion' (Paul McGillion) *'PeterGadiot' (Peter Gadiot) *'pjraven' (Paul Johansson) *'PFischler' (Patrick Fischler) *'QuestionAnders' (David Anders) *'quiethandfilms' (Giancarlo Esposito) *'quinnlord' (Quinn Lord) *'rachelshelley' (Rachel Shelley) *'RaphaelAlejandr' (Raphael Alejandro) *'RaphaelSbarge' (Raphael Sbarge) *'RazaJaffrey' (Raza Jaffrey) *'RealMerrinD' (Merrin Dungey) *'rebeccawisocky' (Rebecca Wisocky) *'Richard_Schiff' (Richard Schiff) *'RobbieKay_' (Robbie Kay) *'robertcarlyle' (Robert Carlyle) *'rosemcgowan' (Rose McGowan) *'RyRobbins' (Ryan Robbins) *'SallyPressman' (Sally Pressman) *'SarahBolger' (Sarah Bolger) *'sean_m_maguire' (Sean Maguire) *'SkylerGisondo' (Skyler Gisondo) *'SonequaMG' (Sonequa Martin-Green) *'sophielowe' (Sophie Lowe) *'TeriReeves' (Teri Reeves) *'TheAlanDale' (Alan Dale) *'theaarondouglas' (Aaron Douglas) *'thereelbeverley' (Beverley Elliott) *'therekhasharma' (Rekha Sharma) *'themizzgoldie' (Goldie Hoffman) (Tisbe in "The Other Shoe") *'tiffboone' (Tiffany Boone) *'timphillips' (Tim Phillipps) *'tmamendola' (Tony Amendola) *'tomellis17' (Tom Ellis) *'torsteinbjork' (Torstein Bjørklund) *'TyOllson' (Ty Olsson) *'twhittall' (Ted Whittall) *'TylerJacobMoore' (Tyler Jacob Moore) *'tvalison' (Alison Fernandez) *'VictoriaSmurfit' (Victoria Smurfit) *'webbertimothy' (Timothy Webber) *'webbbakerhayes' (Webb Baker Hayes) (Young Arthur) *'WhoopiGoldberg' (Whoopi Goldberg) *'WilTraval' (Wil Traval) *'ynb' (Yvette Nicole Brown) *'yurijkis' (Yurij Kis) (Igor) *'ZuleikhaR' (Zuleikha Robinson) Crew Members *'leafladygreen' (Sarah McCulloch) Editors *'GeofreyHildrew' (Geofrey Hildrew) Set Visitors *'BastardSonVan' (Larry Andreutti) *'canadagraphs' (canadagraphs) *'CoyneTowers' (Coyne Towers) *'WhatsFilming' (What's Filming?) *'yvrshoots' (HollywoodNorth.buzz) Others *'NatalieAbrams' (Natalie Abrams) (Writer for Entertainment Weekly) *'wendytoliver' (Wendy Toliver) (Author of Red's Untold Tale and Regina Rising) Tweet Gallery The following are screen captures taken directly from Twitter which contain information valuable to the Wiki. References Category:Companies